Three Little Pigs
The Three Little Pigs are the main characters of the classic Disney short of the same name. The three pigs are constantly targeted by the Big Bad Wolf, who wants to eat them for dinner. Info Fifer Pig Fifer Pig plays the flute and is a jolly pig. He is the pig that made the house of straw and hay. Fiddler Pig Fiddler Pig plays the fiddle and wears a sailor suit similar to that of Donald Duck's. Fiddler Pig is responsible for building the house of sticks. Practical Pig Practical Pig is stern, serious and lives up to his name as practical. He is the only pig with common sense and the most competent of the pigs. He loves to play but believes you should work first. He builds the brick house and is the one responsible for saving his brothers and himself from the Big Bad Wolf. In Other Shows The Three Little Pigs Shorts The one thing all of the shorts have in common is the fact that the pigs must rescue themselves from the wolf. In the original short, the pigs first build their now famous homes and is first encountered by the wolf. The straw and stick houses are destroyed but the brick house remains and they defeat the wolf by having him fall into a boiling pot and run away in fear. The three celebrate their success. In the next few shorts, the pigs are introduced to new characters such as the wolf's nephews and henchman. The also meet Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf's very own son who does not eat pigs and befriend them instead. Mickey Mouse Club The Three Little Pigs were seen in the animated opening for the original 1950s show. They were seen happily dragging the tied up Bid Bad Wolf. Mickey Mouse Works The Three Little Pigs returned to the big screen in the House of Mouse cartoon "L'il Bad Wolf", alongside Big Bad Wolf and his son. Practical Pig's name was also mentioned on a punch card in "Donald's Rocket Ruckus". House of Mouse The Pigs make regular appearances in the animated series as cameo roles. The pigs also appear as a jazz band with the wolf on the trumpet. The band is very popular but known for the wolf blowing away the building they're performing in at the end, something Mickey Mouse fears. Although they always appear together Practical Pig is usually the only pig to speak. They also appear in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. In Epic Mickey The scrapped versions of the pigs appear in this video game. The first pig Mickey meets in the game is Fifer, who is seen inside the Mean Street Cinema and gives Mickey a quest to help find his two brothers, who have gone missing. Once the three are reunited, they return to their recording studio inside the Pig Family Treehouse in Ventureland, after which they ask Mickey to help them pay off a debt--which he can do either by listening to Practical and helping them make a new record album or by listening to Fifer's suggestion of having them play for The Usher at the Mean Street Cinema. On Sora's Team While Sora was on a mission in Wreck-It-Ralph's world, The 3 Pigs were recriuted by Stitch and Kairi. Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Pigs Category:Groups Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:Cowards Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Animals Category:Sora's Team Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Sons Category:Protagonists Category:Pure of Heart Category:Grumpy characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Inventors Category:Heroes Category:Kind heroes Category:Good hearted characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit characters Category:Farmers